Hoodie Girl
by Miss9McFly4SoD
Summary: What happens when a girl's family dies and everybody thinks she's dead, but one? No JML charaters McFly is an inprogress band at the time.
1. Fire!

** b I do not own McFly, but I will own her iPod during Christmas. /b **

The iPod in her bag, the hood over her head, her medium brown locks of hair over her eyes and the tears that fell from her face where all she had left. Right in front of her own eyes her house was in fire. All of her stuff her mother, and her father.

This 15-year-old girl's name is April Johnson. She was born and raised in Denver, Colorado. Just last year her parents migrated her over to London. She never wanted to leave her friends, but she did anyway.

_ i Five Hours Earlier /i _

"M-O-O-O-O-M! PLEASE LET ME GO!!!" April begged.

"I will not tolerate my daughter to go out on a school night to a party that only her friend know," April's mom, Lauren, declared.

"But Mom it's only ten blocks away!" April argued.

"You will not be going April and that's final!" Lauren said, almost yelling.

"IT'S SO UN FAIR!" April yelled as she headed up stairs to lock herself in her room. He father would have let her go, but he had to work to do. He had his own little sound proof office so he could ignore fights like this.

April called Claire Alanson, pretty much her only friend that she made in the past year. Once Claire answered the phone April started to tell her friend what happened.

"Oh that sucks!" Claire said, and then came up with a plan. "OH! What if you snuck out? Nobody will know."

"Claire that's the dumbest idea I have ever heard, my mom would come and to apologize and I wont be there," April said then paused for a moment "Wait. How about if we told my parents that I'm going to spend the night at your house, and we go off?"

"WICKED IDEA A!" Claire exclaimed. Unlike April, Claire was British. A was April's nickname for Claire.

"Alright. I'll tell my parents, so come and pick me up in a few hours m'kay?" April said.

"Okie Dokie Artie Chokie!" Claire said then hung up. Claire always used childish sayings.

April convinced her parents to think that she was going over to Claire's for a sleepover. April gathered her stuff that she will need to fool her parents, and her stuff for the party. April grabbed her PJs, some clothes for the morning, her iPod Nano (her most treasured item), then some money, just incase the need it, and of course, her hoodie. She stuffed all of her items into her bag then waited for Claire to come and pick her up in her Mini Cooper.

_ i Half An Hour Ago_

_Party /i _

"CLAIRE I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE!" April yelled over the music.

"Why? I'm just getting to know some of the people here!" Claire yelled back.

"CLAIRE THEIR DRUNK!" April yelled, "IF YOUR NOT LEAVING I AM!"

"FINE. TRY TO GET HOME WITH OUT ME AND MY CAR!' Claire yelled. Claire wasn't a true friend, but she was April's only friend. April walked out. About Five blocks away from her house she saw something bright orange. 'A house caught on fire' April guessed. April saw at least three fire trucks pass her. She walked a little faster to see what was going on. She stopped in her place to see that it was her house that was on fire. HER HOUSE. She couldn't believe this. What could have started the fire? She ran the other way never noticing that she was watched.


	2. Songs and Fires

**Still Don't Own McFly. iPod's still mine. Its under the tree.**

**Jeake owned by Jess.**

**Bailey owned by Bailey.**

'This can't be happening' Danny kept on telling himself as he saw April's house catch on fire. 'Jeake is going to be mad!' as he referred to April's boyfriend, and one of his close mates. 'How is he going to take it?' Danny was the one who saw April's house caught on fire. He was the one who called the police.

Danny watched as April's house burned to ashes. Not only will Jeake Lawerence be sad but so will he. April's twin fraternal sister, Bailey, was in the house. Bailey was Danny's girl friend. Bailey was his only love. Bailey was his everything. He only hopes that she will get out alive. Danny picked up a pencil and blank music sheet and started to write.

_Across The Burning House_

Harry looked across the street as he saw his little brother run from one of his classmate's burning house. Harry opened his door as his ten-year-old brother came in.

"What's going on Joey?" Harry asked his younger brother.

"Jimmy's house caught on fire!" Joey exclaimed.

"Did everyone get out alright?" Harry asked his little brother again.

"Jimmy did. His WHOLE arm was black!" Joey said, "His mum and dad weren't out when Jimmy and I got out…OH THEN LOOK AT MY ARM!" Joey said kind of proud of his 'battle-wound' as he showed his older brother his hand.

"OH Joey, we need to get you to the doctors!" Harry said as he grabbed his coat and started to head outside taking Joey with him. Then he stopped where he was. "Joey, doesn't Jimmy have two older sisters?"

"OH YEAH!" Joey said, "One made it out, Bailey I think is her name, but I don't know about his other sister."

"Oh…" Harry said. Then looked at his watch. "Hey hold on Joey. I'm going to go get my mobile phone just incase Mum calls." He headed up to his room and grabbed his mobile then something caught his attention, a girl, his age, in a hoodie running away from the fire. "Is that…April?" Harry wondered aloud to himself. "Can't be." Harry grabbed his mobile then headed downstairs. "Com'on Joey. Time to go see Dr. Ellis."


	3. hospital and flat tires?

**I now own McFly. They were my early birthday Present.**

In the hospital, Harry and Joey saw Jimmy. They exchanged 'hi's and Joey showed Jimmy his 'battle wound' arm while Jimmy showed his arm that was wrapped in bandages, it almost looked like a thin cast. Soon a nurse came in and said "Joseph Judd." Harry and Joey stood up and followed the nurse.

The nurse said her name was Laura Clemens and then she started to give Joey a check-up like it was a normal one.

A tall man in a suit came in and said to Harry "may I have a word with you?" Harry nodded, said to Joey "I'll be right back bud." Then followed the man.

"I am Mr. Robert Rightworth. I am the Johnson's lawyer. They have put your family to take care of Jimmy until their Bailey gets better. Would it be okay if Jimmy stayed at your house?" The tall man said.

"Sure. He is always welcomed to stay." Harry said, "But wait. Your telling me that Bailey isn't okay?"

"She got badly burnt, worse than your brother's and Jimmy's put together." Mr. Rightworth said.

"Oh." Harry said in a flat tone. 'Danny is going to be really sad.' Right then, Joey came back to where Harry and Mr. Rightworth was.

"LOOK HARRY!" Joey said as he raised his newly bandaged arm. "Dr. Ellis came in and wrapped it up! He said that I could write on it, but only with washable markers and crayons…But Mum and Dad wont have to yell at me for drawing on myself!" Harry smiled to his brother's optimistic moment.

"That's cool Joey. Hey guess who gets to stay over for a while?" Harry said.

"ummmm… I donno. One of your friends?" Joey asked.

"Nope. Jimmy" Harry said. "We need to let him borrow some of your clothes coz his burned in the fire."

"Okay Harry." Joey said, then asked eagerly "Can we take Jimmy home now?"

Harry laughed then said "Yeah Joey. Com'on." Then Harry and Joey went out to the waiting room to see Jimmy sitting on the chair swinging his legs. "Jimmy guess what?" Harry said to Jimmy.

"What Harry?" Jimmy asked looking up at Harry.

"You get to stay with us for a while" Joey jumped in excitedly.

"Really?!?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah. Now lets go to back home." Harry said leading the two seven-year-old boys back to his car.

_Next Day: 12.00 _

Danny kicked his car tire. "Stupid flat tire." He mumbled then he started to walk north of town. While walking to the hospital Danny saw a girl who looked familiar. He couldn't make out whom it was but he could tell that he knew her for some reason. She was wearing a dark hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and listening to an iPod but that was it. Danny just shook his thoughts off and went back to thinking about the reason why he's walking. Bailey. She was alive. Badly burnt, but alive. He was very grateful that she was alive. He would be even more grateful if his car didn't have a flat tire, but he was still grateful that his girlfriend is alive.

Little did he know was that girl he saw was April. Last night she stayed over at the park, a slide as her bed, her spare clothes as her covers. She had bread for breakfast from a bakery and has yet to have lunch. She was glad she brought her money along with her, she won't be able to get into her checking account because... well everyone thinks that she's dead. She had brought all the money that she had in her wallet. All $90.00, well £125.10, she has yet to change her money into pounds. 'I really need to get this into pounds' April thought to herself.

"HEY!" came from behind Danny pretty much scaring him. Danny turned around to see one of his friends running up. "DANNY! I've been calling your name for the past block, you ignored me!" Dougie said when he finally caught up to Danny.

"Sorry Mate. Heading to see Bailey." Danny said.

"Oh yeah. Heard what happened. I'm sorry for what happened." Dougie said, "Oh did you know that the fire wasn't an accident? Someone started it."

"Really?" Danny asked eagerly, "Have they found out who?" Dougie just shook his head in disappointment. Dougie could sense the disappointment in Danny. He could tell that Danny wanted to know who caused his girlfriend's incident.

"Have you heard anything about Jeake?" Dougie asked, changing the subject. Danny shook his head the same way Dougie did. "Oh." Was all Dougie could get out.

"THE HOSPITAL!" Danny pretty much yelled then he started to run across the empty street to the hospital.

"SO I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW?" Dougie yelled to Danny as he ran to the hospital.

**Help wanted: ideas for some plots.**


	4. Hospital Riot and School

**Disclaimer: I own McFly, a copy machine, and now two copies of Danny.**

Danny ran straight inside the hospital not even saying goodbye to Dougie. Dougie sighed then walked away. Since Danny was in a hospital he couldn't run to where the secretary is, so instead he walked fast. "May I see Bailey Johnson please?" Danny asked, adding 'May I' and 'Please' to the sentence to sound polite. The secretary flipped through her paper work then looked at her computer.

"Please hold on for a few minutes" the secretary finally said then got up and headed to a room behind her desk. Danny sighed and waited for what seemed forever but was only two and a half minutes long. The secretary came back with a doctor following her.

The doctor spoke up. "I'm sorry, you can not go and see Bailey Johnson right now."

"Why Not?" Danny said almost yelling. "Do you think I would do something to her?"

"No Sir. It is because she's still not well en-" the doctor said before getting cutted off by Danny.

"THIS IS SOPOST TO BE A HOSPITAL! YOU ARE SOPOST TO BE TAKING CARE OF THE ONES WHO NEED IT!" Danny yelled at the doctor.

"Sir. This is a hospital please low-" The Doctor said getting cut off again.

"SEE? YOU ADMITTED THAT THIS IS A HOSPITAL!" Danny said.

"Sir. Please Leave or I'm going to call security," the Doctor said firmly.

" WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL IS THIS? THEY DON'T TAKE CARE OF THE ONES WHO NEED IT AND THEY HAVE SECURITY!" Danny yelled again. The doctor sighed and headed back to the room where he came from. Then from the same room two tall muscular guys came out.

"Sir. You need to leave now, or we will force you to leave." One of them said. Danny sighed then left the hospital.

_The Next Day At School_

Tom was drawing in his notebook as usual. He was pretty much the talented person. He could play the guitar and piano. He was starting a band, he's been thinking of what the name for his band. He wants to find something to do with a movie. He looked up to see Dougie walk in the room. "Dougie. Star Wars or Back To the Future?" Tom asked Dougie.

"Back To the Future Defiantly." Dougie said as he sat his books on his table. "Hey your always the last to know about stuff."

"Really I didn't notice" Tom said sarcastically.

"ok ok you can stop the sarcastic remarks" Dougie said, "Have you heard what happened to April and Ba-" Dougie stopped his sentence when Danny walked in the room with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay Danny?" Tom asked, noticing that Danny wasn't so happy this morning.

"No I'm Not Tom" Danny said, "What would you do if you found out your girlfriend got badly burned and you couldn't even see her because the doctors haven't even took care of her yet?" If you heard the tone in Danny's voice you could tell he was very upset.

"Oh mate you didn't get to see her?" Dougie asked. Danny just shook his head in disappointment. Right then their teacher, Mr. Ridder, came in.

"Okay Class. Take your seats" Mr. Ridder said. Danny and a few other students went into their seats, leaving two seats empty, one up front near Danny then one in the back near Jeake. "Today we are going to have a pop quiz." Once the word 'Quiz' came out of Mr. Ridder's mouth everybody moaned.

Dougie poked his neighbor and said, "Did you study for this quiz?" His neighbor happened to be his girlfriend named Tana Judd.

"Who studies for a pop quiz?" Tana asked Dougie to answer his question. "Well except for the nerds." Dougie looked up to see two guys in front of him flipping through their books to study.

"That's true" Dougie said quietly. Mr. Ridder looked at the class then at the attendance sheet.

"Before we take the pop quiz, please tell me. Who's not here?" Mr. Ridder asked. There were a lot of whispers and murmurs around the whole class until Danny broke the silence.

"Bailey and April Johnson" Danny said in a flat-tone. The whole room was silent for the rest of the period.

**Is it good?**

**Thanks to ****IbelieveINmagic26 for ideas.**


	5. iPod mishaps and seven year old thoughts

**Disclaimer: Sadly I had to give McFly back to Fletch…even the extra Danny I had.**

**But I still got the copy machine D  
Oh. Mr. Ridder isn't based on a real person…**

**I just couldn't think of any last names XP**

Once the last bell rang at three everyone was relieved, even Mr. Ridder. Danny gathered his stuff and headed out to the hallway. Dougie grabbed his stuff and ran after Danny. Tom picked up his stuff turned around and said to Harry, "Don't forget, band practice today. My garage, well only if Danny's feeling good enough to practice." Harry nodded then Tom ran off after Dougie and Danny. Harry looked back at Jeake to notice that he hasn't moved a muscle since Mr. Ridder has dismissed the class. Harry went back and poked Jeake.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Jeake practically yelled at Harry. 

"Sorry mate. Wanted to let you know that class was over" Harry replied. 

"It is? I mean. I know" Jeake said. Mr. Ridder came back to see what was going on.

"Hey Locomotions what's all the commotion" Mr. Ridder asked.

"Nothing. NOTHINGS WRONG!" Jeake said getting up. While getting up he dropped his iPod. 

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO THAT ALL DURING CLASS!?" Mr. Ridder yelled at Jeake.

"MAYBE. MAYBE NOT. MAYBE I WANT TO HAVE SOMETHING TO REMIND ME OF APRIL!" Jeake yelled at Mr. Ridder, picked up his iPod, then walked right out of the classroom.

Harry turned to his sister who was going to finish her notes but was disrupted by Jeake's explosion. Harry pretty muched ignored Jeake when he explodes like that, but he has only done it twice. This time then the time where everybody thought he was the one who used the school's gym wall for a graffiti portrait last year. Plus Harry didn't like Jeake very much.

"Hey Tana, watch Joey and Jimmy for me?" Harry asked his sister.

"How long Harry?" Tana sighed.

"Just for one hour. That's it." Harry said putting his book in his bag then putting on one arm strap. Don't know what it's called

"Okay then. At five then?"

"Yeah. I'll be back at six then we will all go out to go eat." Harry said then added, "Remember mum and dad are on a business trip."

"I didn't forget." Tana said then headed out into the hall. Harry followed until they got to the hallway. Tana went left to her locker. Harry went right. Tana and Harry both put away their books and were ready to leave. They went outside into Harry's car and left the campus going to the primary school to pick up Joey and Jimmy.

_Back at the school_

Danny put his books in his locker and slammed the door causing magnets to fall off from the locker door. He sighed and kicked the locker door causing a few more magnets to fall off. Dougie went over to Danny. "Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"Do you think I am okay? My girlfriends in the hospital didn't get to see her. Won't today. They said that 'they call me' but did they ask me for my mobile number? NOO" Danny said then hitting his locker with his fist. Tom came over to where Danny and Dougie are.

"Dan, don't worry. Harry will find out if she's okay. He has to figure out since he has Jimmy he HAS to find out" Tom assured Danny. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Tom, Danny, and Dougie all headed to the doorway. "Hey Danny is your car fixed yet or did you have to catch the bus."

"Tire's still flat" Danny said. "Road with Jeake…hey where is Jeake anyway?" By the time Danny finished that sentence he heard Mr. Ridder's door slam then he saw Jeake go out the other door on the other side of the hall.

"Speak of the Devil" Dougie said. Danny elbowed him and giving him the 'you should say that' look. Dougie spoke up again "Hey. He was the one being the Drama Queen not me!"

"Dougie. That's just mean!" Danny said hitting Dougie in the arm. All Danny got back was an 'ow' from Dougie. Danny, Dougie, and Tom left the building and headed to Tom's mini cooper.

_Car Ride back from Primary School_

In Harry's car, they had the radio playing on 'Radio 1' radio station. "One day big brother, your gonna be on here" Joey said, then with a smile "Then after that day, me and Jimmy are gonna be on there!"

"I can't wait for the second day," Tana said looking at the rear view mirror to see Joey's smile. It was silent for a few minutes until Jimmy broke the silence.

"When is my sister getting home from the hospital?" Jimmy asked curiously. Tana looked at Harry while he just watched the road and replied.

"Bailey will get home when she's feeling better Jimmy."

"No. Not Bailey. April." Jimmy declared. Tana looked at Harry again then at the road.

"She won't be coming home Jimmy" Harry said, then quieter "she's dead."

"No she's not!" Jimmy said hearing what Harry said. "She's alive! She wasn't in the house the day of the fire!"

"What are you talking about Jimmy?" Tana asked trying not to show that she was crying softly.

"She's not dead." Jimmy said, and then repeated, "She's NOT dead."


	6. Seven Year Old Got a Point

**Still own that copy machine.**

**Now I got two Fletch's.**

**Don't know how I got the first one. /**

**Still won't let me have Danny (**

"Maybe Jimmy needs some fresh air." Tana whispered to her older brother. Tana and Harry were twins, but fraternal of course. Harry had brown hair while Tana had blond hair. Harry nodded then put the signal lights on the car and turned left. Jimmy was still saying over and over that his sister was alive. Joey tried to get him to say something else but he wouldn't. Harry kept on saying 'Hey mate, maybe you mean Bailey' but all he would get back was 'APRIL'S NOT DEAD!' Harry stopped after the tenth time, he didn't stop on his own Tana had to help him. She hit his leg saying 'Stop that.'

Once they got to the park Joey ran out. Jimmy walked out, finally not talking about April. "See Harry?" Tana said, "All Jimmy needed was fresh air!"

"JIMMY LOOK! THEY GOT THE NEW SLIDE IN!" Joey exclaimed then ran to the slide. Halfway there, Joey stopped to look back at Jimmy dragging his feet. Joey ran back and grabbed Jimmy's wrist then ran back to the slide forcing Jimmy to come. "Com' on Jimmy! You'll feel better if you go down the slide!" Joey said as the started to go up the stairs. "GO JIMMY GO!" Jimmy and Joey just stood their blinking. "Joey. That means 'Go down the slide' so…GO JIMMY GO!" Once again, they just stood their blinking. "Com' on Jimmy! Please!" Joey begged.

"Ok." Jimmy said while shrugging. Jimmy went down the slide and got stuck about halfway in there. No he's not fat, there was something blocking his way down. When he got stuck he heard an 'ow' from below him. "Harry?" Jimmy asked in the darkness.

"Jimmy?" a shocked voice said. It wasn't Harry's, Jimmy new that. The voice was too girly for Harry. He knew who it was but he couldn't put his finger on there.

"JIMMY?!?! ARE YOU OKAY?" Joey asked from the top of the slide. "I CAN'T SEE YOU! DID YOU COME OUT OF THE SLIDE?" Tana and Harry looked up at Joey's worried face.

"WHAT'S WRONG JOEY?!?" Harry said as he ran over to the slide.

"JIMMY'S STUCK IN THE SLIDE!!!" Joey said scared.

"OH CR--" came from the slide, but it wasn't Jimmy, it was the female voice again. Then the blockage from under Jimmy went away.

"JIMMY DID YOU SWEAR?" Joey asked from the top of the slide. Out from the slide came a girl in a hoodie. She ran away from the park, Joey, Jimmy, Tana, and Harry. Harry noticed he saw this girl the night of the fire.

Once Jimmy came out from the slide Tana went over and hugged him and exclaimed "OH JIMMY! WE THOUGHT WE HAD TO GO AND GET THE POLICE TO GET YOU OUT!"

"LEMME GO I GOT TO GO CATCH UP WITH APRIL!" Jimmy yelled struggling to get away from Tana.

"She's not alive Jimmy" Tana said quietly while holding onto him, then said quieter, "she's not alive."

"NO. SHE WAS JUST THERE!" Jimmy exclaimed, "LEMME GO!" Jimmy broke free then ran following the hoodie girl.

"JIMMY!" Harry yelled then started to run after Jimmy. Joey ran down to Tana not going down the slide. Tana put her arms around Joey so that Joey doesn't run after her brother and his best friend.

_Down a couple of blocks_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the girl yelled, then covering her mouth.

"NO! APRIL WAIT UP!" Jimmy yelled still running after the girl.

"JIMMY SLOW DOWN! THAT'S NOT APRIL!" Harry exclaimed at Jimmy.

"HARRY, ITS APRIL!" Jimmy said catching up to the girl. Jimmy was pretty fast for his age; well mostly all seven year olds are fast. Jimmy caught up with the girl and reached for her hoodie.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl yelled again. Jimmy pulled on her hoodie causing her hood to fall down. She turned left causing Jimmy and Harry to see her face.

Harry stopped where he was and said quietly "April's Alive." Jimmy walked back to Harry and smiled. All that came out of Jimmy's mouth was 'told you.'

Jimmy and Harry walked back to the park. "Where did you guys go? I was worried sick!" Tana said.

"April's alive," Jimmy said cheerfully. Tana kneeled by Jimmy to get eye leveled.

"Jimmy, we went over this earlier." Tana said, then quieter "April's dead."

"No. No. NO!" Jimmy said shaking his head. "SHE'S ALIVE!"

"Jimmy She's no-" Tana started to say, but was soon interrupted.

"Jimmy's right." Harry said, "She's alive." Then he started to explain what happened when they ran off after the hooded girl.

**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHO APRIL FALLS IN LOVE WITH**

**OR I HAVE TO DO WHAT I GOT SO FAR!**

**(I only got two votes so far)**


	7. homework, songs, nicknames, and practice

**Chapter: #7**

**Disclaimer: Begging Both Fletch's for both Dannys.**

**They still say no.**

"Oh my gosh." Tana said, "She's been hiding out all the time?" Harry nodded. Tana decided to change the subject on their conversation, "Well Joey and Jimmy do you guys have homework?"

"Just have to finish a little bit of math," Joey said. Jimmy finished his sentence by saying 'But we don't have any crayons.'

"I bet we could find some at home." Harry told the two 7-year-olds as they got into the car and started to drive back home.

"Harry don't forget about band practice," Tana warned Harry remembering the last time Harry forgot about their band practice.

"Tom can be such a," Harry paused to notice that both the boys were listening to him and his sister's conversation. "Worrying guy." Tana nodded to Harry's comment. Harry looked at the clock in his car. Four O'clock exactly… well seven minutes after four but oh well.

Once they got home Joey and Jimmy ran inside and sat at the table. Tana and Harry followed but Tana stopped Harry outside of the house. "Please watch your language since we have two seven year olds. Mum will take it a lot harder on you." She told her brother.

"Mum's not here." Harry said, "And the only way that she will find out is if either one of the boys tell her."

"Harry you always think outside of the box," Tana said. "But still. No Swearing." She said as she went inside. Harry sighed then went in following his sister. Harry and Tana sat at the table and started on their homework, and helping Joey and Jimmy with theirs.

_To Tom's House We Go! _

"Tom what did you get for Seven?"

"Dougie if you keep asking your not going to understand it." Tom sighed.

"Danny?" Dougie asked looking at Danny.

"Eh?" Danny asked looking up from his book.

"Number Seven. What is it?" Dougie asked again.

"Sorry Doug. I haven't gotten that far." Danny said. Dougie got up from the table.

"What have you been doing for the past hour Danny?" Dougie said looking at Danny's paper. "Danny. You haven't even gotten past the second question." Tom looked over at Danny.

"Danny, You're usually done before me." Tom said, "Are you not feeling well?" Danny just looked at Tom then back at his paper. Tom caught what he meant. "Oh I'm sorry mate. I forgot." Danny nodded softly then looked at his homework and started to work on his homework.

Danny looked up and said. "Nine hundred Seventy Three, Doug." Dougie gave Danny a 'what?' look. Danny waiting for Dougie to get what he meant and sighed. "Number Seven Doug. Nine hundred Seventy Three."

"OH!" Dougie said then wrote down the number on his paper.

About five minutes later Danny closed his book and looked at Tom and Dougie. Dougie was still working, but with a protractor. 'Question 12' He thought to himself. Tom had a ruler and measuring a triangle he had drawn. 'Number 24' he thought to himself again. He took out his notebook and started to finish his song that he had written on the day of the fire.

_Some People laugh,_

_Some people cry;_

_Some people live._

_Some people die._

_Some people run,_

_Right into the fire;_

_Some people hide,_

_Their every desire._

_**-Chorus-**_

_But we are the lovers,_

_If you don't believe me;_

_Just look into my eyes,_

_Coz the heart never lies._

_**-Second Verse-**_

_Some people fight,_

_Some people fall;_

_Others pretend,_

_They don't care at all._

_If you want to fight,_

_I'd stand right beside you;_

_The day that you fall,_

_I'll be right behind you._

_**-Chorus-**_

_To pick up the pieces,_

_If you don't believe me;_

_Just look into my eyes,_

_Coz the heart never lies._

Danny stopped writing when he was attacked by a piece of paper that was scrunched up. "What was that for?" He said.

"To wake you up from your 'Transaction' stage," Dougie said, putting air quotes around Transaction.

"Dougie, Transaction is like a business deal," Tom said. "You mean something like trance."

"I'm sorry DicTOMary." Dougie smirked.

"Its better than being a Dinosaur." Tom said back. All three of the guys just blinked for a few moments. Then Tom corrected himself. "I MEAN! DOUGosaur." Dougie just blinked again.

"So…" Dougie said to break the small moment of silence. "WHAT ARE YOU WRITING DANNY!" Dougie said then took Danny's notebook and read the lyrics. "Holy Cr- - Danny. Did you write this?" Danny looked at him giving him a look that meant 'oh course I wrote it, its in my note book.'

"Let me see Doug," Tom said as he tried to grab the notebook. Dougie wouldn't let him.

"After that DOUGosaur comment? I won't!" Dougie replied. "But since the dicTOMary is my friend. Then I will." Dougie handed the notebook over to Tom. Tom looked over the lyrics then he all he could say was 'wow.'

"When did you write this?" Tom said as he passed the notebook back to Danny. Danny was quiet for a few minutes then he looked at Tom.

"The Night of the Fire." He said quietly.

_Judd's house hold_

Harry shut his book then looked at the clock. Thirty minutes until band practice. He knew that Tom's house was about 20 minutes away by car so he stood up. "Hey I'm going over to Tom's for band practice." He said to Tana.

"OH TAKE US WITH YOU!" Joey said. Jimmy looked at Joey then at Harry and nodded.

"How about it Harry?" Tana said, "Take them to band practice? I'm sure that they'll love it."

"Okay. I will." Harry said. "Com' on guys. Get in the car and we'll go over to Tom's."

"Yay!" Came out of both Joey and Jimmy's mouths then they ran to the car. Harry picked up their box of crayons, the special kind with 60 crayons and a sharpener at the back of the box (**A/N: I wish I had some like that D ) **and two notebooks.

"Just incase they get bored. When Tom called earlier he said that Danny has a new song." Harry told Tana as he went out to the car. He got in the driver seat and turned to the two seven year olds. "Buckle up." He said as he sat the notebooks and crayons in the passenger seat then buckled up. Jimmy and Joey buckled up also. Harry started the car and headed downtown.

_Downtown_

April started to walk about 10 blocks away from when Harry and Jimmy where following her. April saw a bench out side of the grocery store, so she sat there, put her head in her hands, and thought for a while.

Harry drove past the grocery store. "Do you guys want to get a pop before we go or do you think that Tom will have some?"

"Tom will have some. Either him or Danny," Joey said, knowing from experience. Harry nodded and continued to drive past the store.

"WAIT STOP!" Jimmy said, "THERE'S APRIL!" Jimmy pointed out the window. "APRIL! APRIL! APRIL!"

April looked up to hear someone say her name over and over again. She saw that it was her brother. April got up and left the bench from the grocery store. Jimmy looked over at Harry and asked, "Why has she been ignoring me."

"Probably because, she doesn't want to let anyone know she's alive." Harry said quietly then cleared his throat. "Or that's not April." Jimmy crossed his arms and said, "that is April."

_Tom's House_

"HEY LOOK ITS TOM'S HOUSE!" Joey said to break the silence about 10 minutes later. Harry pulled into the driveway and unbuckled.

"Please be on your best behaviors okay guys?" Harry asked. Both Jimmy and Joey nodded, unbuckled and headed out of the car. Harry sighed and headed out with the crayons and notebook paper to Tom's house.

"Can I ring the Door bell Harry?" Joey asked. Harry nodded, then rung the doorbell.

"I'LL GET IT!" Dougie said from the table, only on question 27. Dougie ran to the door and opened it. "HEY TOM! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU ORDERED LITTLE CHILDREN FROM EBAY!" Tom looked at Danny with a 'what?' look on his face.

Dougie let in Joey and Jimmy then stopped Harry from going in. "Hey." Harry said trying to get past Dougie. "What mate?"

"Can't get in." Dougie said, "With out a toll." Dougie put out his hand and waited for Harry to drop something in his hand. He always hoped he drop a pound in his hand.

"How 'bout I help you with the last few questions?" Harry said. Dougie shrugged and let Harry in.

**Okay. Not going anywhere this weekend.**

**Boo unwanted predicted weather changes**


	8. Songs, Yelling, and Walking off

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly**

**Claimer: Boo Unwanted Predicted Weather Changes**

"Okay. The first one is 72, next is 98, and the last one is London." Harry told Dougie. Dougie wrote those down in his notebook and closed his book. Harry, Tom, and Danny all laughed.

"What?" Dougie asked confused. Danny had to point out that he was doing math, and London wasn't a choice for the last question. Dougie just shrugged and went along with the answers Harry gave him.

"Okay, now since DOUGosaur has gotten his homework done," Tom started out. "Let's go and practice!" Everybody nodded and headed to Tom's garage. Harry handed the notebooks and crayons to Joey and Jimmy. They went over to one side of the garage where Tom had set up a table and chairs. Tom had this usually set up because Joey always came with Harry to practice.

Joey and Jimmy sat their coloring while the older guys started of with one of their songs that they have wrote weeks ago.

_Everybody wants to know her na-a-a-a-ame,_

_I threw a house party and she ca-a-a-a-ame;_

_Everyone asked me,Who the h-ll is she? _

_That weirdo with five colours in her hair!_

After they finished their song, Joey and Jimmy clapped for them. "you guys should really go on the Telly!" Joey said. Jimmy nodded.

"Oh Danny!" Dougie exclaimed, "Show Harry your new song!" Danny started to grab his notebook. "No I mean play it!" Danny gave an 'oh!' and then started to play the song on his guitar.

_Another year over,_

_And we're still together,_

_It's not always easy,_

_But I'm here forever!_

_We are the lovers,_

_I know you believe me,_

_Coz when you look into my eyes,_

_The heart never lies!_

Everybody started to clap after Danny finished his song. Then there was a voice that wasn't there ten minutes ago. "You guys are very good!" This one man said. He was dressed in a suit. He was tall and slim.

"Thanks," Tom said, "But who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry," The man apologized. "I am Matthew Fletcher, you can call me Fletch though, I am a manager, you know for bands, and I heard your music while passing by and thought that, I should check you out." He paused handing Tom a card. "If your ever thinking of going into the music business call any one of my phone numbers, House, work, mobile."

The man started to leave but then his mobile phone rang. He picked it up and said "hello?"

"We're interested." Said a voice that he heard earlier, he heard an echo after he heard the voice say that. He turned around, smiled, and hung up his phone.

"HEY YOU HUNG UP ON TOM!" Dougie yelled. Everybody laughed after what Dougie said.

_Hotel_

"You can not stay here and that's final!" the manager yelled. The girl grunted and left the hotel room.

"stupid hotel prices…" She mumbled under her breath. She walked down a street looking for a cheap hotel to stay at. She passed a house with about 7 people in it. They were all laughing at something. Then one stopped and watched her walk by.

One of the younger ones stopped and started yelling "APRIL APRIL!" April started to run. The boy kept on yelling "APRIL APRIL!" He got up from where he was and ran after April. April ran faster. April noticed that she wasn't being chased just by the boy, but by two older guys also.

The small boy who kept on calling April by her name finally caught up with her and hugged her. "APRIL! I MISSED YOU!" he kept on saying. Once the two boys caught up with April and the boy, one with curly hair started to yell.

"APRIL? HOW COULD YOU?!" Danny yelled at April. "YOUR SISTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOUR PRETENDING TO BE DEAD?!"

"She's in the hospital?" April asked quietly. Danny nodded with tears in his eyes. "Oh cr- -" She swore quietly and hugged her brother. "I'm so sorry." She repeated for a long time.

"You should be," Danny said quietly, and angrily. He walked off angrily.

"I better go and talk to him," Harry said running after Danny.

"you better head back to where everyone else is okay bud?" April said to her brother. Jimmy nodded and ran off. April sighed then continued to walk away.

"Dude," Harry said finally catching up to Danny, "What's up with the attitude back there?" Danny turned to face Harry with tears running down his face.

"If she was there the night of the fire, she could have helped her sister get out and her sister wouldn't have to be at the hospital THAT'S WHAT!" Danny yelled at Harry than he walked home.

Harry sighed then walked back to Tom's. "Where's Dan?" Tom asked Harry noticing that he was alone.

Harry told them all what happened. Everybody looked concerned, well except for Joey and Jimmy, they were told to go back to drawing until it was time to go. "Maybe we should just go home now." Dougie said. Everybody nodded to Dougie's comment.

"Come and see us when everything is better," Fletch said.

"Okay" Tom said, knowing that it will be a little while until they call him. Fletch walked away.

Harry and the boys headed home in Harry's car, while Dougie walked home.

**Writers Block.**

**Poll for who April falls in love with on user lookup.**

**Don't have an account? E-mail **


	9. Baking powder, lunch, and Drew?

**Disclaimer: often I own McFly…**

**Fletch: gives me a glare**

**Me: OKAY, OKAY! First Mr. Cook now you?**

**Claimer: Creativity takes breaks during school hours and weekends.**

_Next Day At School_

_Chemistry_

"Alright students, today we are going to partner up," said Mr. Smith. "I do not want you to pick your own partners because you would pick either your girlfriends or boyfriends…" Mr. Smith paused to give a glare to Tana and Dougie. Tana blushed a bit in embarrassment while Dougie waved to Mr. Smith, who gave back a sigh.

"Okay now lets see…" Mr. Smith said looking at his paper. "Mr. Fletcher, please help Mr. Poynter not to burn anything down this time." Tom nodded as he gathered his stuff and moved over next to Dougie.

"Ms. Judd, how about with Ms…" Mr. Smith paused to look up at everyone then looked back at his list. "Alanson." Tana picked up her stuff and moved across the room to sit by Claire Alanson.

"Now who do we have left?" Mr. Smith said looking up at the last three students. "Mr. Jones, Mr. Judd, and Mr. Lawerence; you will all have to partner up on our shortness of students." Harry and Jeake both sighed while Danny just shrugged as the all moved to a back table to work.

"Okay, what Mr. Smith said was that we need to mix Sodium bicarbonate with Hydrogen peroxide." Danny explained to Harry and Jeake. They both gave Danny a blank face.

"Okay, you lost me at 'What Mr. Smith said'," Harry said. Jeake gave a fake laugh.

"He lost me at 'Okay'." Jeake and Harry always had to compete with each other, they just didn't seem to like each other.

"Okay, you two stop that, or all THREE of us are going to fail," Danny said hoping that will get them to stop for a bit.

"Just tell us what you said," Jeake declared.

"Yeah and in English please." Harry said, to make sure he understand everything that Danny says. Danny gave a sigh then explained.

"Mix the white powdery stuff with the pale blue watery like stuff." Danny said, "Then write down what happens." Both Harry and Jeake gave an 'oh' then both grabbed the container with the baking soda in it.

"I'll get it," They both said at the same time.

"I don't see why you have to get it," Jeake told Harry. "It's not like you lost anything important to you."

"How come you always use the fire just to get your way," Harry said, pointing this out. Everyday since the fire he has been using the fire for an excuse to get out of stuff. "Plus I don't even think she's dead." Jeake just scoffed.

"What would she be then? A zombie?" Jeake said to Harry getting up from his chair.

"Guys." Danny said trying to break them up, but was ignored.

"No. Like if she wasn't there on the day of the fire." Harry said getting eye level with Jeake; problem was that Jeake was a few more inches taller than Harry.

"How could she not be there?" Jeake said looking down at Harry.

"I don't know but she wasn't there!" Harry declared. Jeake just looked at Harry for a few moments then broke his own silence.

"I don't need to take this," he said letting go of the baking powder forcing Harry to fall backwards causing the baking powder to fall on him. Jeake started to head out of the room.

Mr. Smith looked up from his desk, nearly ignoring everything that was going on. "Where are you going Jeake?" He asked.

"Far," Jeake said. "Far away from Judd." He opened the door went out and slammed the door. Everyone was quiet. Half of the students looked at Harry while the other half looked at the door.

Dougie was one of them looking at the door. He mumbled, "Drama Queen" and got a hit in the head by Tom. Then he mumbled an "ouch" and started to rub the back of his head.

Nobody knew that another person was watching, April. She watched as her boyfriend claimed her being dead while Harry kept on saying what he thought, well know.

_Lunch Hour_

"HARRY!" Danny yelled in Harry's ear. Harry responded by jumping up about an inch from where he was sitting. "Great Mate! You're Awake. Now tell us what happened back in chemistry."

"I don't know," Harry sighed rubbing his head. "I guess it was just because," Harry sighed again.

"Continue?" Dougie said eagerly. He wanted to know what was going on with one of his best mates.

"I guess its because I like her." Harry finished saying with yet another sigh.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" Dougie said three times. "Did you just say that you liked her? April? You know. The girl who has been thought to be dead?" Harry nodded. "Oh your dead meat if Jeake hears that." Harry sighed and put his hands in his face. It seemed like hours but was only minutes until Tom elbowed Harry.

"Haz. Look." Tom said. Harry looked up seeing Jeake with another girl. He knew he seen her before but where? "Drew you know. The Junior." 'Oh that's where I've seen her before! She's head cheerleader or something. Head something.' Harry thought to himself.

"Why is Jeake with Drew?" Danny asked.

"Because he thinks that April's dead." Tana said as she set her tray down next to Dougie. "And Drew's the next cheerleader in line to be head cheerleader." Danny, Dougie, Tom, and Harry all said 'oh!' Their silence broke when they heard giggling from a high-pitched voice from behind them. Drew obviously.

"New Girl Eh Jeake?" Dougie said. "The one living wasn't enough for you?"

"Living?" Jeake said. "Ha! She's dead. Just like her sister!"

"BAILEY'S NOT DEAD!" Danny yelled at Jeake then took a deep breath. Calmer he said, "Neither is April." 

"Yeah they are," Jeake told Danny. "If April was alive, why didn't she come to my house?"

"Because," Danny started out but couldn't think.

"Because you're a jerk," Harry said finishing Danny's sentence. Jeake gave Harry a glare.

"How about some water to rinse off the baking powder on ya mate?" Jeake said grabbing Harry's bottled water and pouring it on him. Harry got up and wiped the water out of his eyes. He was just about to punch Jeake right in the stomach, when Tana grabbed his arm.

"Don't want to go to detention or be Suspended do you Harry?" She whispered to him. Jeake just laughed.

"You have to have your sister protect you from getting suspended or even a minor detention?" Jeake said and started to walk away.

**Bored.**

**New Chapter.**

**Poll over.**


	10. Falls, Hospitals, and love birds

**Chapter: 10**

**Disclaimer: McFly. Don't own. Got it?**

**Claimer: I got Gatorade.**

After school, Jeake walked home by himself to think. 'Was April really alive? Are Danny and Harry telling the truth?' was all that was running through his head. His iPod in his hand was to drown out the city's noise.

Little after he left the school grounds he thought that someone was following him. He started to walk faster. After a few minutes he still thought that someone was following him.

He turns around and starts to walk backwards. He didn't know that there were many obstacles to trip over, or for him to dodge. He trips and falls backwards into a hole.

His iPod slips out of his hands and flies into the air. It was only seconds later he hit the cold hard ground. His iPod landed flat on his chest, right where his heart is.

April came running to where the manhole was. "Oh cr--," She said for the millionth time today. About five road workers came over to see what was going on.

"CALL THE HOSPITAL!" One yelled, and another took out his mobile phone and started to call the hospital. April walked away from the scene and started to run. Little did she know was that she was going to run into Harry.

"What's going on over there?" he asked April, who started to cry into Harry's chest. Harry rubbed her back and started to comfort her. "What's wrong April," He said quietly.

"Jeake. He. Fell." She said in between breaths.

"How? Where?" Harry asked confused.

"In. Man. hole." She said in between breaths before breaking back into tears. Harry put his arms around April.

"Don't worry. We'll go to the hospital," Harry said as he pulled her into his car. On the way up to the hospital April thought while she cried. 'Harry Cares. Not Jeake. Harry. Harry is Nice. Jake's not. Where the he-- did I go wrong?'

_Hospital_

"Jeake's going to be fine," The doctor explained. "He just had a hard fall. Luckily the men who were working there were just starting to get the muck off the bottom of the whole. They haven't started when Jeake fell. So the muck broke his fall."

Harry still had April close to him; he was enjoying every second of the closeness between them. Little did he know that April was also.

"Nobody will be able to see him until later on," The doctor said. "You may wait in the waiting room to see if he's ready for visitors." They nodded and started to head to the waiting room. Harry stopped and had an idea. He turned around.

"Doctor, we have another patient we need to see," Harry said. "Bailey Johnson please." April raised her head up to Harry. The doctor nodded and checked his papers.

"Room 361," he told them. Harry nodded and he grabbed April's arm as they headed down the hall to the room.

"You didn't have to do that," April started to say, her voice cracking a bit.

"Its okay," Harry said. "I just remembered Danny talking about seeing Bailey soon, they won't let him see her though." All he got back was an 'oh.'

When they got there Harry opened the door for April, who just stood there out in the hall. "What's wrong April?" he asked confused.

"I haven't seen my sister in about a week," April said quietly. "What will she think about me pretending to be dead?"

"It will be okay, she won't take it as bad as Danny did," Harry said. "She cares for you, Danny was just mad."

She nodded and headed into the room. She gasped a bit about how much bandages were on her sister. All over on her arms, on her legs, around her stomach, but there wasn't any on her face. Her face was the only part of her body that wasn't wrapped up.

"Oh My…" April started to say before she started to break into tears. Then something** (A/N: well really someone.)** on the bed moved.

"April?" Bailey said quietly. April ran towards the bed. Harry followed April slowly.

"Bailey," April said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Bailey managed to say, "It's okay," then closed her eyes. April stood there with tears running down her eyes. Harry put his arms around April. April put her head into Harry's chest and started to cry once again. Harry rubbed her back whispering "she's going to be fine, No Worries."

April quieted down for a little while, with Harry still rubbing her back. April pulled a part a bit from Harry and looked into his eyes. "Harry," she started to say. Harry looked back at her. "I… I… I love you." She finally said. Harry smiled and replied with an "I love you too." April smiled back then leaned forward and kissed Harry.

_The Next Month_

_And I would answer all your wishes,_

_If you asked me to,_

_But if you deny me one of your kisses,_

_Don't know what I'd do._

_So hold me close and say three words,_

_Like you used to do,_

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles,_

_It's all about you._

After their final song, the new found band called McFly ran off stage.

"You we're amazing!" April said hugging Harry. Harry smiled then hugged back.

Danny looked at Bailey who still had bandages on her arms, but not as much as she first had. Bailey looked back at Danny.

"You wrote those songs about me?" She asked him curiously. Danny nodded then Bailey hugged him gently. Danny hugged back getting a "softly Danny" from Bailey as he lightened up on his grip and gave a 'sorry.'

Dougie put his arm around Tana's waist and asked her, "Do you want me to get all mushy like Danny and Harry?" Tana smiled at his comment then kissed him.

"Love Birds," Tom smirked to himself then continued to work on a new song.

_She don't wanna know,_

_Don't say that you need her,_

_You're a little slow,_

_There's no easy way out,_

_Time to face the fact that she's gone!_


End file.
